


Nice Umbrella

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost boy wanders where he shouldn't and finds trouble he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nice Umbrella  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/Ranma 1/2  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Not set in any specific time frame, just a chance encounter!

Ryouga stared almost slack jawed from his sprawled out position on the ground as the tiny blonde girl came flying out of no where, knocking back the guy he'd been fighting with a vicious kick. She shouted at him in a language that he barely registered as English before turning her full attention to the rather angry man before her. _What was an American doing in Japan?!_ A _girl_, no less, interrupting his fight and trying to defend _him_! With a growl that bared his teeth, he shoved to his feet. He couldn't let her do this alone!

"Get _back_," she yelled as he ran to join her, delivering a powerful roundhouse to send the guy staggering back away from him. The lost boy shook his head quickly, thankful there had been so many English speaking people in China when he'd traveled there.

"Don't worry, I'm a martial artist! I can handle this guy!" Sure this guy was stronger he'd expected, but Ryouga had been fighting against Ranma for too long to do anything other than just shrug it off after the initial surprise. That bastard way outdid this guy.

Of course, _Ranma_ didn't grow fangs in the middle of a fight. Or growl like an animal and lunge for his jugular.

"What the hell?!" Wide eyed, he jumped back as the thing actually managed to nick his neck in his surprise. The girl took it in stride, smoothly tackling the monster and dragging it away from him. Ryouga watched as she pulled what looked like a stake from her boot and brandished it with a familiar ease. The fight rolled the two away and he looked on in horror when the thing managed to disarm her. Then, just as he readied himself to join the fight once again, the girl's groping hand found his discarded pack. She yanked the umbrella off the top, hefting it easily. Within seconds the wooden handle was sticking through the monster's chest, just long enough for it to look down at the umbrella, stunned, before crumbling to dust.

Picking up his pack and wandering back to where Ryouga was once more gaining his feet, she said casually, "Piece of advice? Don't go out after dark in Sunnydale." She hefted his umbrella once more, as if admiring the weight, and held it out. "Nice umbrella though."


End file.
